


A Home for His Heart

by LadyGrayse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/LadyGrayse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone for everyone, even if you spend half your life looking for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home for His Heart

He had searched for half his life before finding her.

 

A busy man, busy with his career, he hadn’t really taken the time to seriously date. Not that he hadn’t, just that it never went anywhere. There had been others, so many others. Didn’t help that he was a tad, well, bashful and still somewhat awkward around the opposite sex. In groups he was fine, but one-on-one was another matter. He wasn’t always sure what to say or how to act.

 

She wasn’t at all what he was expecting (but then, what _was_ he expecting?).  She was a few years older than him, a widow with two teenagers, and the owner of a successful business.

 

He still remembered the first time they had met. He was working, as usual, in his office cubicle when he heard her laugh, a rich, warm laugh. She was with one of his colleagues, being escorted to a conference room down the hall from where he sat. Normally he paid no mind to clients coming and going (other than his own, of course), but her laugh –  _ her _ laugh – made him stop what he was doing and peer around the corner of his cubby as she entered the conference room. She caught him looking and graced him with a quick smile before turning back to his colleague.

 

Before she left that day, she had asked about him and he, her. Bemused, his colleague introduced them over drinks later that week and they felt an immediate rapport with each other. He couldn’t remember when he had felt this at ease around anyone else. Her somewhat dry, sarcastic wit matched his own and he found himself laughing more than once that evening. When they went to part ways that evening, instead of shaking hands goodbye (which he’d ordinarily do when having just met someone), he kissed her and she reciprocated, a long, lingering kiss.

 

Even now, months later, he was still amazed at how well their bodies meshed together, like two perfect puzzle pieces, despite the difference in their heights. How her body molded to his and his to hers. And he delighted in the soft moans his touch could elicit from her.

 

He knew he’d found “home” when, at night as they lay in bed together, her head resting on his shoulder, one hand over his heart, he felt at peace, that this felt right -- him holding her gently as she slept.

 

She was the one he was meant to be with, at whose side he wanted to spend the rest of his years. And it had only taken half his life to find her.

 


End file.
